The One and Only
by RuneMoon
Summary: Sunsets were always beautiful. Gleams of sunshine shined brightly as Annabeth Chase walked around the streets of Manhattan, New York. Sunsets may have been stunning but not that day, the day she found a broken boy with sea green eyes lying in his own pool of blood. How will she take care of him? Especially when she already has some crazy friends to deal with. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I think I'm going to delete Aztarus. Yeah I know. I too, hate people who remove their stories but I don't know what to do anymore. This is a new story I'm going to write and if you guys like it, I promise I'll continue it. On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Sunsets were always beautiful. Gleams of sunshine shined brightly as Annabeth Chase walked around the streets of Manhattan, New York, searching for a café or something, so she could drink coffee and curl up and enjoy a good book. Sunsets may have been stunning but not that day, the day she found a broken boy with sea green eyes lying in his own pool of blood. How will she take care of him? Especially when she already has some crazy friends to deal with.**

* * *

"Annabeth Chase you get down here right now!" Thalia's screaming voice echoed through the plain white walls of room 219 in Gloomwood New York University.

"How come you only use my full name when you're angry?" said Annabeth coming down the staircase with a weary look and feeling on her face. Thalia gave her this long glare and rolled her eyes. "Rise and shine, Annie. Breakfast is ready!"

Annabeth sat on the red swirly chair of their dorm's small box-shaped kitchen and looked up to see Thalia. She was wearing a black cut shirt- that matched her blue highlights- with blue pants, cuffed boots and a spiky necklace.

"You're still in your pajamas," Thalia pointed out.

"I know. Didn't you hear? They're closing off Uni for two days for some 'new adjustments'. Apparently they're kicking us out too. Sending us off to our parents." An annoyed Annabeth said.

"What? But my dad is all the way in ...Who knows where?!" Sighed Thalia. Thalia's mom left them when Thalia was 12 so Mr. Grace had been so depressed that he travels all around the world to get over it.

"I know, Thals. And my parents are still in San Francisco, but I have a friend nearby. I'm sure he'll let us stay with him for a night." Annabeth told Thalia. Thalia raised her eyebrows. "He? As in, a guy? No way! You know I don't trust men. Those slimy pigs have no respect for women at all! And you want me to live with one? Hell no!" yelled Thalia.

"It's just two days, Thalia, besides he's cool. Nico still goes to high school so we have to ask his dad first,"

"Fine, just because you're with me," huffed Thalia. Annabeth smiled and went to call Nico's father.

* * *

Annabeth and Thalia arrived at the 'haunted house' it was black and ancient. "Looks like someone died here," Thalia muttered. "Don't be rude and be nice to Nico. His mom died when he was 2 and his sister passed away when he was 11. Plus his dad locked himself up in his room since Bianca's death." Annabeth looked down on the floor, avoiding Thalia's eyes.

"Poor kid. I'll try to be on my best behavior, Annie dear." Thalia whispered.

"She hates it when you call her Annie," A dark voice from in front of the door said. A boy who looked like 17 with long brown hair, pale skin, wearing an all black outfit with a skull ring stood outside the door with his left hand up. "Hi. I'm Nico."

"Thalia." She ignored his hand and asked him if she could go inside. His hand dropped and told her she could. She went inside and left an embarrassed Annabeth and Nico alone. "Hey, Nico. I'm sorry about Thalia she's rude to everyone but me cause we were childhood friends and all that." She explained.

"No. It's okay. Please come inside and make yourself at home." He led her towards the living room where Thalia was comfortably sitting on the sofa. Annabeth sat down next to her. "I told you not to be rude," She whispered.

Thalia gave an annoyed look. "Look, I don't care if he had a tough life. I still don't like guys."

"Already talking about me?" Nico came from the kitchen with some popcorn. Thalia rolled her eyes. "See all boys are all over themselves," Thalia said loudly just to tick off Nico. He snorted. "You don't know anything about me," said Nico.

"Calm down guys. Thalia stop it! Let's change the subject. Nico how's your dad?" asked Annabeth.

"Let's change the subject again!" fake smiled Nico.

"I'm going to sleep." Thalia got up and went inside our room.

"Me too," said Nico and left Annabeth in the not so cozy living room.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. I know it's short. That's because it's just the first chapter. Hope you liked it and Percy will come soon. Please leave some reviews and make me happy! Thanks a bunch.**

**Over and out,**

**RuneMoon64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiiiiiii… again! Thanks a lot for those who reviewed, favored, followed and alerted! **

**_Allen R: _****Thanks so much for the review!**

**_Toe Walker: _****I know. I don't want to delete Aztarus but I have no choice. Sorry and thanks for the review!**

**_JEC00K: _****Thanks!**

**_Annoyed:_**** I'm sorry but I don't understand what you reviewed. If you're being sarcastic please tell me what I did wrong.****_  
_****On to chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot! That was all Annabeth could think of when she stepped out of Nico's torn out black house. She woke Thalia up at 7 AM to see if she wanted to along with her to get some cold drink or something but Thalia just shoved the pillow on her face and hid under the blankets.

She gave up on Thalia _after _Annabeth decided to wake her up again and Thalia threw to pillows on Annabeth's head. She headed to the living room and saw Nico on the phone.

"No, Perce. I don't want you to get hurt," he said. "I don't care about- listen I have to go. Bye."

She slammed the phone shut and sighed before seeing Annabeth coming towards him. "Oh. Hey, Annabeth. I didn't see you there." Nico said.

It was kind of obvious that Nico was hiding something, but it wasn't any of her business so she didn't talk about it.

"I was just going out for a drink. Do you want to come along?" Annabeth asked. Nico shook his head. "No thanks. I um… have some business to take care of." He said quickly before rushing off to his room.

* * *

Annabeth now walked the street opposite of the beautifully green park. Children were playing tag, groups of teenagers were getting ready for camping but on the midst of this all, a single black crow lay on top of the swings. As soon as the crow fluttered away,

_She heard a scream._

It was definitely a woman's voice. She ran towards the scream when a woman who looked like she was going to work. She was hovering on top of a boy with black hair that was covering his closed eyes. His shirt torn because of huge wound on his chest and blood was flowing everywhere.

"H-how did this happen?" The business women muttered.

"Call 911" I ordered her. The woman just kept staring at the boy. A big crowd of people formed around the boy, all shocked and confused.

"What are you all doing, just standing there! Do something. Call 911!" Annabeth yelled. The women seemed to get back to all her senses and dialed 911.

Paramedics and nurses gathered up and put the boy on a stretcher. Annabeth turned to leave; she already had lots of stuff on her mind. Even though she wanted to help the boy but she couldn't stand seeing a boy- about her age, hurt and broken, blood everywhere. As she turned to leave she felt something holding her arm. She turned and saw the boy sitting upright on the stretcher. The nurse next to him kept yelling for him to lie down and relax because blood was flowing everywhere, but he just ignored her and opened his eyes.

They were beautiful blue-green eyes. They made Annabeth remember the sea and the days when she and her father used to go to the beach.

"Stay." The boy whispered, before falling on his bed stretcher and fainting.

* * *

**_Thalia:_**

Thalia Grace did not like homemade pizzas or a house without wireless internet connection. But she had to live with this, for Annabeth's sake. Thalia was now walking around the living room looking for something to do; she spotted Nico sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Hey Nico…" she poked him on his head. He opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look. "Have you seen Annabeth? I haven't seen her in two hours! How many milkshakes is she going to get?!" Thalia yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe you should try calling her, instead of waking me up." He said sarcastically. He sat up and messed his hair with his hand.

"Fine." She huffed and went to dial Annabeth's phone. '_Hey this is Annabeth. Leave a message.' _She heard the voice machine say. "Annie, this is Thalia. Where the hell are you? Call me when you get this." She said.

She was just about to go outside so she can look for Annabeth when a door next to the kitchen- one she didn't notice before- unlocked.

A man with albino white skin and intense black eyes wearing a long black buttoned shirt and pants appeared before Thalia and Nico.

"Dad… Hey." Nico said and went to give the man a proper 'Glad you finally came out of your messed up room' hug, but Nico's dad just kept on staring at me, as if I just turned into a tree. "You must be Thalia. I'm Hades Pluto," He looked at Nico and said: "Boy, this is how you treat your guests? Sleep while they're awake. Haven't I taught you any manners? Bianca would've done a better job."Nico flinched at the sound of hearing his deceased sister's name.

"I'm sorry, sir." Nico looked down and got up to go to his room.

"Nico. Wait. The reason I got out of my room is because a doctor in Manhattan's Hospital called. What happened to young Persues?"

As soon as Nico heard that name he rushed out of the door with a worried look on his face.

**It's not exactly a cliffhanger but here's my attempt at making one. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Remember, reviews make me happy!**

**Over and out,**

**RuneMoon64**


End file.
